In fields such as construction and woodworking, users often make use of portable hand-held power tools (such as circular saws, jigsaws, routers, etc.), and/or larger “fixed-bed” power tools (such as table saws, radial arm saws, bandsaws, and table routers). While the hand-held power tools are popular for their portability and versatility (and additionally their low cost), the more cumbersome and expensive fixed-bed tools are often preferred for a more “professional” job, generally owing to their ability to very precisely position a workpiece with respect to the power tool head (e.g., the saw blade, router head, etc). However, fixed-bed tools must generally be used in a fixed location owing to their bulk and weight. It would be useful to have available some means for adapting common hand-held power tools so that they may be used in the same manner as their “fixed-bed” equivalents (for example, to allow a hand-held circular saw to be used as a radial arm saw or sliding miter saw).